<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favoritism by Achilliesikea123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792325">Favoritism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123'>Achilliesikea123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Oscar is a Beacon student, Oscar get cookie privileges, Oscar is Jaune's favourite, either age up by 2 years or just got in early, inspire by Good RWBY Au on tumblr, medical intern Jaune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar as the least accident prone ( and also the one who doesn't caused any) is Jaune's favorite patient. Much to Ruby shock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favoritism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ This is completely unfair!” Ruby whined, she pointed at the boy on the chair next to her bed. “ How come Oscar got to have more than one cookie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coco groaned from her pounding head but still piped up.“ Because he’s Jaune’s favorite patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ But, but…isn’t favoritism against the rule or something?” Ruby protested, her hands reached out to try to swipe extra cookies from the plate. Her plan was immediately stopped when Jaune handed the plate over to Oscar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That rule only applies to professors and team leaders, right Oscar?” Oscar nodded as he helped himself with yet another cookie and Jaune continued. “Sides, Oscar here is one of the few students who doesn’t get hurt or cause others to get hurt every other day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get hurt that often!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaune raised a brow. “ So you didn’t twist your ankle ten minutes ago from using Blake’s weapon as a jump rope, and you didn’t get a stomach ache Tuesday from all those cakes, or getting dust burn the day before that, or those times you tried to eat cookies with your nose or…..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I got it.” Ruby humped but she brightened up when Oscar handed her a cookie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You tried to eat cookies with your nose?” Team ORNN’s leader asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried not to look at him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some reason why other people is NOT Jaune's favorite patient:<br/>Ruby: Accident prone, see list above<br/>Weiss: Dust explosion ( mostly because of Ruby), that one time she send Neptune in as an ice sculpture<br/>Blake: She stole something(s?) from the infirmary (Jaune had no idea what, only nurse Joy and maybe Ozpin knows)<br/>Yang: Sends too many people into the infirmary ( mostly students in her combat class and a few others)<br/>Nora: Like Yang but she breaks their legs<br/>Ren: He's okay in Jaune book because he's trying stop Nora from sending even more people, but Jaune is trying to get him to go see the school council to address Ren's unhealthy way of using his semblance to mute his emotion<br/>Pyrrha: As accident prone as Ruby, she went in often for minor injures ( Oscar is trying to convince Pyrrha that she doesn't need to be a patient to talk to Jaune)<br/>Coco: got Caffeine overdose, especially when finals are happening</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>